When an LED chip is combined with a lens, in particular in the case of white LED chips which comprise a chip and a converter, it may happen that, when switched off, the LED chip is visible to an observer, in particular appearing yellow, as a result of the converter. In specific intended applications, this effect is not desired and should advantageously be avoided while nevertheless still ensuring the emission of the LED chips when switched on.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved lens which meets the above-stated requirements. It could furthermore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component which exhibits improved emission characteristics, in particular a homogeneous overall impression. It could still further be helpful to provide a method for producing a lens with an improved homogeneous overall impression.